Secrets Series Two
Series two of the show Secrets. Secrets Character List '''Aired: '''July 12th 2013 - September 6th 2013 Plot Series two starts with the mail arriving to all those in the area. Lucinda gets up and finds a picture of Gabrielle holding a gun while Archie is lying on the ground, dead. She is horrified and drops the picture in shock. There is a knock at the door and she hides the picture before opening it. The person isn't seen and she glares and says, "Thought you'd be here" in a growly tone. Jake is walking down the street when he bumps into a female and knocks her down. She looks up at him angrily and threatens to smack him if he tries to help her. He introduces himself and apologises, and she refuses to give her name. He chuckles because she has "Bella" written on her top. Late at night, someone's shoes is seen walking in the hall. The next day, Ariel is happily going along when she comes to a door and knocks on it. Nathan passes by and asks why she's knocking on an empty flat. She smiles and says she's a silly girl and got the wrong door. He leaves but she returns once again and is let in by an unseen person. Justin comes out of his house and sees Ariel leaving, and is horrified as he can see the person. The person's gloved hand is seen doing the I'm watching you and he rushes back into his house. Viewers are introduced to the new characters which are Dean, Jasmine, Theodora, Della and Lily. Theodora is a happy single mother to her eldest daughter, Della, and youngest daughter, Lily. Stephanie instantly bonds with her despite not being the proper mother to Victoria but feeling like it. They become fast friends and Victoria and Della do so too, until Della offends her ugly shaped nose. Bella realises that she has a connection with Jake and calls him, asking him to go out with her. When she comes off the phone, she hears her door open and shut. She slowly goes into the hall where the person bursts in and she backs away from them. They grab her neck and push her against the wall. Alexander and Henrietta continue their relationship, keeping it a secret from his father Ben. However one day they are seen by Harriet who decides that she could do something here. She starts to plan something with an evil smile on her face, and then she suddenly lunges up and popcorns before calming again. Justin comes out of his flat and a chase starts with him and Ariel, and he escapes by running into Bella's house. The unknown attacker lets go of Bella and she slides down, holding her neck and in terror. The unknown attacker rushes out, grabs Justin and pushes him against the wall, and runs away. Once Bella has recovered, she finds Justin lying unconscious in the hall. She desperately tries to wake him up, and finally he does. She gives him a friendly hug and thanks him, saying that she will now cure his head wound. He nods and agrees, not really sure what's going on. Lucinda starts to become stressed throughout the series, with her refusing to tell Bob what is wrong. Ben and Colin go out for a night and Ben becomes stressed, feeling that Colin is a possible gay. Meanwhile, Flora is happily out on a walk one sunny day when she is attacked and left to die. Luckily, she is found by Daniel who saves her life. When he visits her in hospital, this makes her love him even more and she asks him to stay with her. He agrees, not knowing what she believes in this romantic interest. Tina is feeling a bit left out while these two are bonding. Joe has a sit down chat with Colin and tells him, being a gay, that he understands if he has anything he needs to share. Colin bursts out he is a gay and that he has been hiding this for his whole life. Joe nods and pats him on the back, telling him to take the time he needs to. The series ends with the shoes walking down the hospital hall.